Sparks Fly
by sailorblaze
Summary: When Serenity overhears nasty things about her brother, she happens to encounter Ryou. Neither expected what would happen next. Songfic to Taylor Swift's 'Sparks Fly'. Oneshot Softshipping.


_**Sparks Fly**_

_**Softshipping**_

_**Ladies and gentlemen! It's time for another Softshipping Songfic. This one has Taylor Swift in it! It also uses Kaoruko Himekoji from Season 0 at one point. Again, I am going to try and write the canon cast. Also, did I mention that this is post Ceremonial Duel? UPDATE: Now with correct lyrics! Thanks, Namara Jane Knight!**_

_**Yu-Gi-Oh is owned by Kazuki Takahashi. Sparks Fly is owned by Taylor Swift. **_

Serenity Wheeler was having the worst day of her life.

As she walked home from school, she spotted Kaoruko Himekoji and two of the other Student Council members laughing about something. Serenity's curiosity got the better of her. She moved in closer, and listened.

Kaoruko said, "Did you see how that Joey Wheeler dueled in this round of the tournament today? His strategy was all over the place!"

Serenity cringed. From his time with Atem, Joey had become an excellent duelist. She struggled for composure as the girls continued laughing about her brother.

Another girl added, "What a loser! I doubt that he'll last that long in the tournament!"

Serenity, face red with anger, turned around and ran off towards a nearby park. None of the girls noticed her.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm,_

_And I'm a house of cards,_

_You're the kind of reckless that should send me running,_

_But I kinda know that I won't get far_

As Serenity entered the park, it began to rain. In fact, it began to pour. She stood under a tree to dry off, and thought.

Yugi and Joey, along with most of their friends, had left to participate in another tournament. It was far away, so Serenity wasn't able to see them often. The only person who did not go was Ryou Bakura.

Ryou... The mere mention of his name made her heart flutter. But why?

_You stood there in front of me_

_just close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of_

After a while, Serenity came out from under the tree, and began to walk in the pouring rain. People walked by her, saying things like "Excuse me," or, "Are you okay?" Serenity told them all that she was fine, not showing the anger that was swelling up underneath.

And then, she saw him. Ryou Bakura was walking towards her direction, carrying an umbrella.

_Drop everything now!_

_Meet me in the pouring rain,_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk,_

_Take away the pain,_

_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile…_

Serenity ran towards him, eyes tearing up, as she wrapped her arms around his torso. Ryou asked, "Serenity, what's wrong?"

Serenity replied, "I don't want to talk about it in public."

Ryou told her, "I'm sure there's a place to talk about it here." He gave her a spot under his umbrella, and the two of them went to find a place to talk.

_Get me with those green eyes baby_

_As the lights go down,_

_Give me something that'll haunt me_

_When you're not around!_

_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile…_

The two of them walked through the rain, until there was a small, quiet area with a small bench. They sat down next to each other. Ryou asked, "Serenity, what happened?"

Serenity said, "It was those girls from the Student Council. They..." Serenity desperately fought back the tears, and continued, "They were talking about Joey."

Ryou placed his hand on her shoulder, and asked, "What did they say?"

Serenity replied, "They said that he was a bad duelist, and that he won't go far in the tournament that he's currently competing in." Serenity broke down into tears, and cried onto Ryou's shoulder.

_My mind forgets to remind me_

_You're a bad idea,_

_You touch me once_

_And it's really something_

_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be_

Ryou responded, "Serenity, I think your brother is a great duelist."

Serenity looked up. "Really?"

Ryou nodded. They stood up and continued on their way.

As they left the park, Serenity had a moment of realization. She was with Ryou. She had a crush on Ryou. Surely, this was a good opportunity to tell him... But when?

_I'm on my guard from the rest of the world,_

_But with you, I know it's no good_

_And I could wait patiently,_

_But I really wish you would_

As Ryou and Serenity walked through the rain, the two of them came across a massive puddle.

Ryou held Serenity's hand, and he slowly led her through the puddle. When they both crossed the street, Serenity whispered, "Thank you."

Ryou replied, "You're welcome." Then, they continued down the street.

_Drop everything now!_

_Meet me in the pouring rain,_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk,_

_Take away the pain,_

_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile…_

After blocks and blocks of walking, Ryou and Serenity finally came to the latter's house.

Ryou said, "Serenity, there's something that I have to tell you."

Serenity made up her mind, and said, "I have something to tell you as well."

Both simultaneously told one another, "I love you."

_Get me with those green eyes, baby_

_As the lights go down,_

_Give me something that'll haunt me,_

_When you're not around!_

_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile…_

The two stared at each other in slight shock. Serenity asked, "You love me too?"

Ryou nodded, and replied, "You're one of the nicest people I know, Serenity." Serenity held his hands as she leaned in and kissed him.

It wasn't a very large kiss. It was just a very average one. But it did give Serenity relief that the one she loved liked her back. The kiss also washed away any bad feelings in her.

_I run my fingers through your hair,_

_And watch the lights go wild_

_Just keep on keeping you eyes on me,_

_It's just wrong enough to make it feel right_

_And lead me up the staircase_

_Won't you whisper soft and slow_

_I'm captivated by you baby _

_like a fireworks show…_

Serenity's mother came outside to see what was going on. When she saw the two teens kissing, she gave a little gasp, and closed the door to give them privacy.

When they finished, Serenity asked, "So, I guess that I'll see you tomorrow?"

Ryou replied, "Tomorrow will be fine." He hugged her, and whispered, "Goodbye, Serenity."

Serenity whispered back, "Goodbye, Ryou."

_Drop everything now!_

_Meet me in the pouring rain,_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk,_

_Take away the pain,_

_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile…_

Ryou slowly let go of Serenity, and she watched him leave. When Ryou turned the corner, Serenity walked into her house.

When she got inside, her mother asked, "Is that boy a friend of yours?"

Serenity nodded, and replied, "Yes. He is a very good friend."

Serenity's mother nodded, and Serenity looked out the window. Today was no longer the worst day ever. In fact, Ryou's presence had turned it into the best day ever.

_Get me with those green eyes baby_

_As the lights go down,_

_Give me something that'll haunt me_

_When you're not around!_

_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile…_

Serenity smiled. She could hardly wait for tomorrow.

_Cause the sparks fly _

_Whenever you smile,_

_And the sparks fly!_

_Oh, baby, smile_

_And the sparks fly…_

_**Guys, I hope that you truly like this story. I tried my best to write the canons, and I hope that this is a great story for you all to read. **_


End file.
